Shattered Dreams (Madoka Magica x Fairy Tail)
by MagiaMage
Summary: Mysterious Magical Girls, an all-out war for survival, and a crazy guild all wrapped in one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It Begins

Prologue: After one girl sacrificed her life for the sake of her friends, she sends five fellow Magical Girls to complete one dangerous, yet adventurous mission in an alternate dimension; Eradicate the Dark Mage Zeref and to bring forth the light in a world filled with magic. However, this mission does not proceed as she had hoped. The five find themselves sent to a different world entirely where magic is an unlimited resource. It is like a paradise for the five because it meant that they don't have to fight to keep their Soul Gems clean anymore since the magic in them is immediately replenished, but they soon discover that even this world has it's own misguided flaws of it's own. They soon meet a Guild by the name of Fairy Tail after they save one of their members from potential dangers. It is certainly filled with excitement and laughter, and the girls decide to join

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"Homura-chan, Nagisa-chan, Mami-san, Kyoko-chan, and Sayaka-chan, please step forward."_

Five girls emerged from the shadows, each one of them carrying a solemn expression. A raven haired girl stepped out in the front of the rest of the girls

"Yes, Madoka? Why have you summoned us here?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

 _"There is this alternate dimension in a different galaxy. It is in danger. An evil presence is trying to erase all living beings on that planet. It's name is Lord Zeref. I am assigning you with the job of eradicating this evil. In other words, you all are tasked with the mission to destroy that evil entity. It is a dangerous task, but I trust. and know, that all five of you will prevail. It is up to you if you want to accept this mission. Think about it carefully. You do not have to accept this if you wish not to, but this is a threat that cannot be ignored any longer."_ Madoka explained, carefully studying each and every one of their faces.

All five girls looked at each other and all nodded. They didn't want to disappoint the kind and gentle goddess that they have all sworn to protect."We will accept this task." A girl with yellow curly pigtails replied. "We all want to help. You have taught us that as Magical Girls, we have a duty to bring hope to the world; including this alternate dimension."

Madoka nodded. " _I see. Arrangements will be made to transport you to the dimension by tomorrow. Pack the stuff you want to bring along with you and report back to this room when you are ready._

The five girls slipped out of the room, discussing the matter at hand. When they left, Madoka began to cry.

 _"Its hard for me... To assign them this... when they leave, they can't come back until they complete this mission. I won't see be able to communicate with them at all and if the worst happens, they might..."_ She sobbed, unable to hold her tears as she thought of the nightmarish outcome. She tried to wipe all traces of that horrible thought. Surely they will come back, right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Horrible, right? I know! I'm sorry, but I did my best so don't be mad, please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Homura watched the starry sky, pondering about the mission. Of course, she was happy that Madoka had entrusted her and her friends' with such an important task, but deep down, an insecure part of her told her that nothing will be the same again. She ignored that feeling, but it kept clinging to her. She recalled what Madoka had told her before she left the Sacred Chamber.

 ****FLASHBACK****

 _"Dear friend, Homura-chan."_ Madoka had said. " _Time flows differently in this alternate universe. There is even a possibility that Witches exists in that world. However, if that is true, then these Witches will be different. Instead of being born from a Magical Girl's despair, they are born from the greed and hatred of humans. Homura-chan, it's asking a lot, but please, I have another favor to ask of you. First, do not tell the other girls about what I have just told you. I do not want to cause a panic, but if the time is right, I want you to reveal this secret to them. And second, if my theory is correct and Witches do exist, I want you all to defeat them. Witches like these are dangerous. Remember that regular humans cannot see them so I want you to defeat them so they do not cause harm to others."_

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

The words had absolutely tortured Homura. She hoped that Madoka's theory would be proven incorrect. She didn't want to go through that pain again.

A/N: **This wwas incredibly short, I know. So because of this, I'll upload a new chapter in 2 weeks. It'll be suuuppeeer long so hopefully it will make up for this! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the girls' had arrived with their belongings they had wanted to bring with them. Mami had a sack full of tea; Sayaka had brought a collection of stuffed animals and CD's; Kyoko had an entire bag of snacks, food, drinks etc.; Nagisa had a pouch of her favorite cheese; Homura had an album filled with pictures of her, Madoka, and the other girls along with Madoka's ribbons that she had treasured deeply.

" _Thank you all. Not just for accepting this task, but because of everything you have done for me. I'll be watching over you all from a distance even if you can't see me. Before you go, take these objects."_ On a table, there were three objects; a beautiful flute with delicate silver carvings, 5 flowers with the respectful colors of the girls', and a golden sack filled with a substance similar to sugar. " _The flute is only to be used in emergencies. If you ever find yourself in danger, play the notes and I'll be right there. The flower is for each of you. When it blooms, a miracle will occur. And finally, the golden sack is filled with powder that contains my magic. When you have completed the mission, brush the powder over yourselves and it'll transport you back to my chamber."_

Each girl had picken up their flower. Homura had a purple calla lilly; Nagisa had a white rose; Sayaka carried a bluebonnet; Mami had a chamomile; and Kyoko had a red carnation. Homura then proceeded to pick up the flute and sack, carefully inserting the objects into her storage-like shield.

" _Now, girls. It is time."_ Madoka had lifted her bow with a cherry blossom and aimed it at the wall behind her throne. The wall had depictions of past magical girls on it and in the center was a circle resembling the sun. Madoka carefully pulled the string back and released it. The arrow found it's mark right into the center of the hole. A bright pink light echoed around the pictures and a small hole formed. " _Go through this hole. It will lead into a town called 'Magnolia' and it is the starting place of your mission. Please, tread carefully and be safe._ " She smiled, a trace of unnoticed sadness in her smile.

Mami entered the portal, then Nagisa, Sayaka, and Kyoko had followed. Homura was about to go through, but she looked at Madoka. "Whatever happens, I swear that I won't let you down; even if it costs me my life."

" _I know you won't. But never, ever, put your life in danger and don't forget that hope connects us all."_

Homura nodded. She then proceeded to enter the portal before she stopped. She turned around and rushed to Madoka, giving her a hug. "I-I don't want to leave, but… I have to. And I'll miss you!"

" _It's okay, Homura-chan. I will miss you too, but we it's not like we're completely separated. Our powers link us all so even if you can't see me, I'll always be by your side. Forever"_

Homura wiped her tears from her eyes. "I know. And that's why I have the courage to do this mission. Don't worry about us because we'll definitely be fine!" She rushed to the portal and jumped through.

" _I know. I know that you'll be fine, Homura-chan."_

"Wow. It sure is dead quiet here." Sayaka commented.

"It's the dead of night, what did you expect?" Kyoko deadpanned.

"Stop bickering, you two." Homura sighed. "We have to complete this mission as soon as possible."

"Roger that." Nagisa giggled. "But where do we start?"

"Let's see… How about-" Mami started, but was suddenly cut off by the sound of a scream.

"No! Stop! Where are you going, child?!" An unknown voice called out. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep going!"

Homura squinted through the darkness, her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Homura?" Mami asked, following the direction in which that she was looking at. "Oh no!" She cried out.

In the darkness, there were too faint figures hovering above a towering building. One of them appeared to be a young girl with two pigtails and the other was a cat with wings. The cat was frantically trying to pull the girl back, but she kept moving to the ledge of the building.

"Carla.. Stop. We're going to a new world. One that doesn't have all this pain and sadness." The girl said. She proceeded to jump, but the cat lifted her up in the air. "Let go of me. This is the only way to go to the new world…"

Homura signaled for the girls' to transform. All at once, everyone had transformed into their magical girl forms. Mami slammed her hands into the ground, ribbons surfacing. The ribbons carried the girls to the top of the building where the girl and the cat where.

"W-Who are you?" The cat asked.

"Never mind that." Homura said. "But what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She suddenly walked out to the balcony of this building and was about to jump off when I tried to stop her." The cat replied fretfully

Nagisa looked at Mami who nodded. Mami then looked at the girl's neck, gasping. Right on her neck was a symbol that should have been erased from the universe.


End file.
